dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Peaceful World Saga
The Peaceful World SagaDragon Ball SSSS, 2015, also known as the End of 'Z' Saga, is the epilogue saga of Dragon Ball Z, taking place ten years after the end of the Kid Buu Saga. It is usually treated as part of the Kid Buu Saga, but was marked as a saga in its own right as part of Dragon Ball SSSS' 30th Anniversary Timeline. In Japan, it aired in January 1996 and it aired in the United States in April 2003. Plot Party Time Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten prepare to go to Bulma's house for a barbecue party to celebrate Kid Buu's defeat, but Goku is nowhere to be found. As Chi-Chi's anger rises, Goku is having troubles of his own. While waiting to witness the hatching of four pterosaur eggs, troubles arise, casting him into the role of egg protector. Once at the party, everybody begins to show up, including Dende, Mr. Satan and Good Buu. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food, music and each other's company until Goku is mentioned. Right then, the party comes to a halt, and everyone's face is downcast. Meanwhile, Goku braves many dangers and keeps the pterosaur eggs safe until they hatch. Goku remembers the party right afterward, and he gets there just as the party is coming to an end. While initially angry at Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma get all the food and party supplies back out, because they feel Goku should get to participate in the party as well. At the end of the episode, everyone is sitting, listening to Goku tell about the eggs and how great it was to see the new baby pterosaur be born. A New Beginning for Goku Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, many of the Z-Fighters have experienced changes in their lives. Bulma and Vegeta have welcomed a daughter, Bulla, to their family, Goten and Trunks have grown into strong teenagers and Gohan has retired from fighting to become a scholar. He is also married to Videl and they now have a daughter named Pan, who idolizes her grandfather and wishes to be a hero like him. At the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z-Fighters meet a ten-year-old boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, born from the wish Goku made before killing Kid Buu. Goku asks Good Buu to change the numbers so that he will be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it is clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if, after he is trained, they can have a rematch. Uub agrees and Goku feels excited by the chance to become even stronger. Before leaving once again, Goku bids farewell to his family and friends, and tells Vegeta that he looks forward to another fight. Although the tournament is technically cancelled because Goku and Uub did not finish their match, Trunks, Goten and Pan spar, with Pan defeating Goten, and Trunks holding her arm up in victory. The series ends with Goku flying with Uub to his village, in the hopes that Goku will be able to train him so that Uub will someday become Earth's new protector. Anime and Manga differences *Bulma holding a barbeque party at Capsule Corporation and Goku being late due to watching over the birth of several Pterosaur is exclusive to the anime. *Unlike the manga, the anime shows Goku sparring with Goten briefly before Bulma and Vegeta come up to them. *Goku and Pan having some fun whilst at the World Martial Arts Tournament, such as getting ice cream and winning a stuffed bear, is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, the fight between Goku and Uub was very brief and only four pages long. In the anime, it is extended for most of the episode. *In the manga, Goku says goodbye to his family and friends and then promptly leaves. In the anime, he first hugs Pan and tells her he will visit her, tells Goten and Trunks to train hard and apologizes to Vegeta for not being able to fight him, though he is forgiven as they'd need a planet for their battle. *In the manga, Pan never fights Goten. Characters Battles featured *Goku vs. Snake (anime only) *T-Rex vs. Triceratops (anime only) *Goku vs. Goten (training) *Pan vs. Wild Tiger *Goku vs. Uub *Pan vs. Goten (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Kid Buu Saga - A New Beginning (273-276) Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 288-291 are part of the Peaceful World Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only episodes 288-291 are part of the Peaceful World Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 288-291 are part of the Peaceful World Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Three (145-167) (only episodes 166-167 are part of the Peaceful World Saga) Manga Chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (4 episodes) ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga are covered in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Trivia *Only the first episode ("He's Always Late") of this saga takes place before Dragon Ball Super, as it takes place sometime later in Age 774, then there's a time skip to Age 784. *The dialogue where Chi-Chi argues with Bulma is changed a lot in the North American dub. In the Japanese version, Yamcha reinforces Chi-Chi's comment that she is very pretty today and she says "that makes it sound like I'm usually not pretty, doesn't it?", causing everyone to laugh. In the Funimation dub, Yamcha asks Chi-Chi and Bulma if they are interested in him and Chi-Chi quips that she does not want a downgrade, making everyone laugh at Yamcha. Also, Chi-Chi's comment that she would like Vegeta as a husband is unique to the North American dub. *At only four episodes long, this is the shortest saga in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Saga di Majin Bu es:Saga de Majin Boo fr:Saga de Majin Boo ca:Saga d'en Buu Petit pt-br:Saga Kid Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z